Forgotten Night
by EveNee
Summary: Jin finds himself intoxicated and cradled in Mugen's arms... Though his night isn't go as smoothly as he'd like... JinxMugen - AU - Smut 3 - Don't like Yaoi, get the fudge off this page!
1. First Encounter

I unfortunately do not own these magnificent characters Jin or Mugen. Or anything else.\, yada yada…

Pure Rough Yaoi. Honestly I hate the whole unneeded explanations. Its sex, we get it. A one-shot fan-fict is exactly that. Get to the point! [Enjoy the foreplay]

*^ O ^* -(Go Yaoi!)

Modern day setting.

(Setting. Not the actual fan fiction, don't worry. I don't write like this.)  
Mugen convinces Jin to go drinking with him at his favorite bar. With Jin's attention on the strangely friendly version of his old friend, he fails to notice it's a gay bar. Soon with a few drinks Jin is staggering and hanging on Mugen. He is carried back to Mugen's place, of course, being the only one drunk of the two. The moonlight filters barely through the satin curtains to drape over them as they enter the hallway to Mugen's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jin pulled himself from Mugen's arms and leaned against the door for support.

"I'm fine." He pushed the door open to trip onto the plushy bed.

"Are you blind?" Mugen chuckled as he followed the tipsy man inside his own room. "Last time I go drinking with, nhh you." Mugen sat crossed legged next to Jin.

"You okay?" Mugen ruffled Jin's hair a bit. Jin groaned as he fell into Mugen's weight on the bed and rolled on his back. "No, are you stupid?" Mugen sighed. "Fucking hassle."

Mugen rose up to stride slowly into the bathroom. Jin covered his eyes with his arm from the bright light. As soon as the light disappeared from the bathroom Mugen was at his side again. A damp towel was laid over his forehead.

"Mugen, do you still… want to kill me?" Mugen stared at the wall. "Why ask?" Jin let out a deep, held breath that reeked of alcohol. His hand wrapped over his stomach as it probably ached. "Can I sleep without worry?" Mugen looked down at him. "Just sleep. I don't care anyway."

Jin's hand brushed against Mugen's leg as it fell from his stomach to the bed. "Gunna make it?" Mugen got up again to go get some water.

Jin managed to sit up, tugging the zipper until his hoodie slipped from his shoulders to

pool around his waist and wrists. "Like I wanted to go with him…" he cursed under his breath. He sighed heavily and eased back until his eyes fell to gaze narrowly at the ceiling.

"You can't undress yourself?" Mugen kneeled next to the bed to hold Jin's head up to the glass of water. "Your fault." Mugen pressed the rim of the glass to Jin's lips. The cool water with its savoring vacant flavor rushed down Jin's throat as he sipped it down. "Mugen…" he uttered as the glass was pulled away and set aside on the side table.

Mugen tugged the hoodie out from under him. Jin panted softly. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' Jin nudged Mugen towards the door. Mugen sat next to the hysterically weak man who fell over his lap from struggling. "Alcohol and I don't mix too well… please leave?"

Mugen grabbed Jin's wrists to tug him up to eye level. He held the wrists higher above his head to keep the slouching man up to his level. It looked as though Jin's body was craving. "P-Please." Mugen grinned. "I'm going to kill you, suffocate you, drown you in pleasure." Jin swallowed hard. "You're a beast." Mugen shrugged his shoulders. "Prepare yourself."

Jin didn't struggle as Mugen bent his head closer, forcing his tongue through his own lips. It was only a second or two before Mugen pulled away after studying Jin's still eyes during the kiss. "You're a bad kisser." Jin sighed. "I wasn't trying." Mugen pulled Jin straight into his lap after laying back against the head board, having the legs splay out around his waist and curve to hook around it. "I could've taught you."

Jin looped his arms around the tan boney shoulders. "Jin?" Mugen questioned unsure. "I know how." His words slurred towards the end. His lips crashed against Mugen's. He lapped his tongue against Mugen's, savoring every taste, dragging it slowly against the roof of his mouth. The friction tied in with the exchange of silent moans set Jin body ablaze.

"Your body is damned honest." Mugen smirked. He bowed his head lower. His teeth raked over the sensitive skin of Jin's neck, "Nhh, Mugen." Jin shuddered. "Let me." Mugen held Jin in the dip of his lap, brining his hand down the smooth planes of his back. When low enough he gripped Jin's ass, smiling devilishly at the feel. "Take your clothes off." Jin pulled at Mugen's shirt. "Yeah, yeah." Mugen stripped the sleeveless shirt.

"Nhh, I want to taste you…" Jin slid down onto his stomach. His teeth undid the button and pulled the zipper to Mugen's baggy pants down. "Tch." Mugen gripped Jin's head. He was taken in a firm grip, already stroking briskly.

"Suck it." Jin rubbed his lips over the head. "Look how big it got," he teased. Jin snickered as he licked over the head. Mugen groaned and rolled his hips against Jin's mouth. "Be patient." Jin cupped Mugen's balls in his free hand, groping them as he slid his lips around the head. 'If I shove it he'll hurl…tsk…'

Jin, to Mugen's misconception, shoved the hardened dick cupped between his lips all the way in, feeling it rub against the back of his throat, then back out to drag his tongue over the head in a full, wide lap. His lips hooked back around the head, tongue licking under the crown to come up in the slit. He looked up at Mugen with his tongue still prodding in the slit.

"Ahh! Jin…" Mugen groaned. He tilted his head back with Jin's hands stroking so furiously with his nails grazing the skin and the tongue working great friction against the head and slipping further down to tease the 'beast' of a man.

"Shit, almost- Jin!" Jin went along with the large hands pressing to the back of his head and swallowed Mugen to the base, bobbing his head back and forth from the hilt to the very tip. "Mugen," he moaned over the hardened skin. Mugen shuddered from the vibrations of his name being moaned over his dick. Jin's fingers caressed the tensing muscles in his thighs as the orgasm washed over him like a deafening wave crashing against the still shore.

"Haahh… good boy heh." Mugen brought Jin's head up to kiss his swollen lips softly. "Mugen-" Jin groaned as his body rubbed against the others.

Mugen tugged his fingers through the luscious locks of hair, soon yanking the tie free. The dark strands fluttered down around their bodies like wings spreading from a bird. It settled down against Jin's sweat slickened back. 'Beautiful…' Mugen droned over in his head.

Jin licked along Mugen's lips as he was lost in thought. "Jin, so perverted." He muttered before taking the soft lips against his again. "Here too." Mugen trailed his fingers down Jin's chest to hook a finger in the tight belt.

Jin leaned against Mugen on his knees. He tried to work the belt undone while kissing his one night lover again. Mugen slid his hands under Jin's to help, yanking the button undone and letting the waist fall low on the slimmer hips.

"Lewd, uncouth, a simple beast, Mugen." Jin whispered into Mugen's ear softly before nibbling on the lobe and sweeping his tongue along the edge of the shell. "What about you?" Mugen cupped his hand around the visible bulge in Jin's loose cargo pants. "Nhh, natural reaction…" Mugen pushed Jin's head back to look up into his glazed over eyes.

"What about the moans, sucking my dick like that?" Jin grunted as Mugen tightened his grip. "I like… you…" Mugen froze in his disbelief. Was his mind playing more tricks on him? "How I can… unh… never beat you, so carelessly perfect. I… Mugen?" Mugen licked along Jin's collar bone. "This won't make me go easy on you." Despite his words, Mugen grazed the sensitive skin along Jin's neck very gently, licking and sucking with some form of care.

Jin held Mugen's head close as his body was slowly unraveled. He felt his pants being pulled from his legs. He held still kneeling, straddling over Mugen's lap. "Here." Mugen stripped Jin of his boxers.

"Must be a lady's man," he snickered as he lowered Jin onto his lap. The tips of their erections rubbed together. "Move your hips." Mugen commanded as he licked up Jin's chest to steal his lips for another ravenous kiss.

Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen's shoulders and slowly rocked his hips against the others. Mugen moaned into Jin's mouth as his lips parted. He gripped Jin's ass with one hand and used the other to nudge his hardened nipple. He swept his tongue along the roof of Jin's mouth and rubbed it against the other wanting tongue. Jin still ground his fully erect dick against Mugen's larger one as he attempted to tame his sanity.

'I never thought… I'd get a chance to do this…' he silently thought in the back of his mind as the lower half of his body screamed for release. Mugen gripped Jin's ass to spread the cheeks out. He pinched and twisted the taunting, perk nub, spreading his long boney fingers across the sculpted, so perfectly carved, chest to nudge and bend both.

"Nhh… Mugen stop, I'm going to…" Jin managed to get through his panting and past Mugen's lips. With a grin Mugen separated their lips and dragged his fingers down to wind them around both their cocks, stroking in opposition to Jin's movements. "Don't- Mugen—"His plead fell into a long moan. His nails dug deep into the tan shoulders as he climaxed over their stomachs.

"It's thick. Don't you do this alone?" Mugen questioned with a smirk. Jin pressed his body to Mugen's. "No it's a waste of time." Mugen kissed Jin again. "You can come as much as you want." Jin smiled at Mugen's soft words.

"Mugen, take me." Mugen pet Jin's head as he nuzzled it into the crook of his neck and shoulder. His words floated like bubbles across his skin. "Jin…" Jin brought both their lips back to level to plant a soft, gentle kiss on Mugen. "Would you understand if I said fuck me?" Mugen sighed inwardly. "I know what you mean. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Jin was laid back against the comforting touch of the silken sheets. His head imprinted the pillow with swirls of dark hair surrounding him. Mugen whispered softly in his ear, "I'll be gentle." Jin relaxed from Mugen's soft tone. His legs were spread out enough for Mugen to wedge himself between them, also raised up into an angle.

"This really hahh isn't like yo—ah Mugen!" Mugen wiggled the tip of his finger into Jin. "Does it hurt?" He thrust it in half way. "Yes it hurts! But… it feels better when – ahh you do it." Mugen's gaze rose up Jin's body. His beautiful body, so perfect. His head tilted back, muscles tensing along his arms as he clenched the sheets, up his legs as his toes curled and in his stomach as he moaned and panted.

"Damn. You do this-"He slowly moved it out to the tip of his finger and stretched the hole out. "-while thinking of me?" Pre-cum leaked down Jin's already hardened cock. "Yeah," he moaned. "Jin…" Mugen dug another finger in to stretch it even more. "Nngh, Mugen…" Mugen retrieved his hand to his lips to lap over two of his fingers. They slid through his lips to be lavished by his tongue.

"More, please," Jin begged. Mugen bit his lip hard. He slipped his wet middle finger about midway into Jin's puckering ass. His cock twitched at the thought of being indulged in such tight walls and heat. "Fuck," Mugen groaned. "It's hard to wait." Mugen mumbled as he bent his head down and licked at Jin's chest. He swirled his tongue around the perk pink nub as he slowly inserted a second finger.

"Mu…gennhh…" Jin moaned softly as he dug his nails into the smooth planes of Mugen's back, tossing his head back and forth across the pillows. Mugen bit on the nub and tugged on it. He tugged in time with each thrust of his fingers. "N-No… ahh it's too much…" Mugen looked up at Jin and pressed his lips to the others. He ran his tongue over the plump lips begging for entrance. Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen's shoulders and pushed his tongue through. "Mugen… nhh… more." Jin begged as their tongues danced, rubbing against each other.

Mugen scissored his fingers in the slick entrance as he bit Jin's bottom lip. He licked along Jin's jaw, down his neck until he reached his chest. With his free hand he trailed the tips of his fingers up Jin's spine to make him arch. Mugen smirked as he laid Jin down, the twisting fingers still pressing deep in him, and started to lick down his abdomen.

"How is it?" He teased while lapping over the head. "G-Good… mhh." Jin moaned as Mugen lowered his head farther. He ran his tongue over the underside and licked at the slit, savoring the unique taste on his tongue.

He slipped in the third finger, then without warning, rammed it in with the other two. With his quickening pace he continued to search for that one spot.

Mugen slid the hardened cock into his mouth and reveled at the sweet moans that Jin sang out. "Mugenn!" he slurred as the fire coursed through his veins. Mugen thrust his fingers in and out of Jin, grazing his teeth over the hardened skin to have him arch again as he brushed his fingers along the inner walls. "Ahh, there?" Mugen rubbed it again. Jin shuddered as he neared climax.

"W-Wait! Mugen… I want to come… together." Mugen ran his free hand back through his hair. "You know just the right words." His lapped his tongue over his dry lips and returned to Jin's level for a much needed gentle, slow kiss. Their tongues slowly ventured the others mouth, sliding and slurping.

Mugen pulled back to suck on Jin's lower lip. "Ready?" Mugen nudged the tip against the entrance. Jin slid his hand down his body to spread it out more. "Please, fill me."

Mugen rocked his hips forward to slide in a small portion of the way. Jin's head jerked back with the blankets tangling in his free hand next to his head. 'So cute…' Mugen continuously thought over in his head, watching Jin squirm beneath him from the slightest movements.

He lifted Jin's hips up to thrust in halfway, slowly feeling the sweet tight bliss tense around him. "M-Mugen…!" Jin's hips pushed up to meet Mugen's, sliding the throbbing dick further into him. "Mhh ahh, you can move..."

Mugen gripped the supple thighs and bent the legs up further to get a better angle. With a fluid thrust he buried himself deep in the other. With their harmony of moans and grunts, Mugen heard Jin whimpers and cries. Tears trekked down his flushed cheeks as he held back the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Mugen questioned unlike he usually did. He usually ignored it and kept going. He slid to temporary stop, hugging the legs resting on his shoulders closer to his neck. He tilted his head to the side to kiss up along Jin's leg. "Yeah, it h-hurts. But… don't st-stop…"

Mugen kissed the corner of Jin's eye to lap up the salty tears. He pulled his hips back to thrust back in, hard. The pure impulse of being indulged by the swarming heat was enough to push his body over the edge and lose control.

The body beneath him shuddered as he plunged deep, searching for that sweet spot again. With some good precision he struck it again with his quickened movements. Jin jerked as his back arched off the bed, long hair swirling in the meshed sheets as their bodies connected deeper.

"Jin… you can come." He nudged the tip of Jin's twitching cock as he continued to rub and grind his dick against that spot. Jin tightened around the pulsing dick deep in him, loving the way Mugen moaned and cringed at the tight heat when he thrust in.

"N-No… with me, nyaahh!" Jin threw his head back as the orgasm washed over him, digging his nails deep into Mugen's shoulders. Mugen took a final thrust with a snap of his hips to bury himself deep within his drunken lover. Bruises of his fingers lined Jin's sides as he gripped the pale skin. His come spilled out into Jin as Jin's splattered across their stomachs. The mixing of the high moans and deep groans sang through the musty air that hung in the room.

They both settled a bit as their bodies relaxed. Mugen tugged his hips back to roll them back in. Jin grunted as his eyes sprouted with those same tears. "What the hell you dumb ass!" With a smirk Mugen gently rocked his hips into Jin. His dick quickly hardened from the pleasant feel.

"C'mon, let's go again." Jin smacked Mugen across the face, soon bringing the same hand up to brush the fine fingers over the heated skin. "Whatever…" he mumbled. Mugen grinned as he pulled Jin up into his lap. "Ahh, nice and deep." Jin gripped Mugen's hair and tugged at it as he blushed furiously. "Ah, ahh… I really nhh hate you… sh- don't stop…" he pleaded softly as Mugen forced up into him. "Didn't plan on it." He chuckled.

The night slowly dragged on as they indulged themselves with each other, wrapping their bodies in tight holds so they would never have to let go. Right as they finished and Mugen rolled over next to the withered Jin he whispered softly into the reddened ear, "I love ya." The sobered man managed a smile before the spirals of sweet dreams enveloped him and he was cradled tightly in strong arms. They would surely never forget this night.

~This story was something I conjured up in Italian class xD. It was that much more interesting then the work. ~

(This was paragraphed because of a comment and because it bugged me, the next chapter will be soon! I can do it in one night if I wanted too 3 Send me ideas if you want?)


	2. Impulse

-  
Sorry for the wait. I got uber lazy, like really just doing nothing all day and when I looked at the story I thought, _"Sex again? Gawd this is getting annoying."_ Counting I put the story on hold when they entered the shower xD.

I personally like Mugen as a seme and I know other prefer him as the uke. Message me why Mugen seems more fitting because I just don't see it. (After you read!)

~Chapter Two~ (Omg Yay ^ ^)

_Jin comes home everyday to his lazy lover, Mugen. With everything moved to his new home, Jin quickly adjusts to his new surroundings. Though, he could do without the constant endurance sex every night. His weakened body screams for release from this torturing state. This time, when he returns home from his job as a host, he finds himself alone. _

Jin huddled up on the couch in cold empty apartment room. It was only a month since he had that drunken encounter with his old friend. He never could bring himself to regret it though as he now was quite happy with the turn out.

"So quiet without him nagging me for sex…" Jin mumbled as he adjusted himself on the hard couch. A pillow was tucked under his arm so he could lay across the arm rest without worrying about it getting sore. He couldn't lay in their bed alone after what had happened, it felt so empty.

Jin looked towards the ceiling with a saddened look. He removed his glasses, letting his arm droop over the side of couch and dangle in the air. His gaze soon drifted to the door as he waited for his lover to come and save him from his boredom.

His free hand found its way to the front of his jeans, caressing the hardening skin below as the thoughts of Mugen washed over his mind. With a tightened grip he threw his glasses towards the empty armchair and tugged his hair free from the tight knot.__

"Shit, I miss him…" With a hint of denial in his softened voice he unbuttoned his pants and sat up against the arm of the chair. His long fingers dragged forth his stiff erection, gently stroking down the length to swirl circles around the balls.

"Mugen…" he mewed softly as his head fell back to cascade his long hair like a waterfall pooling on the floor. His shirt was dragged up to reveal his pale chest. With the fabric aside he teased the perk nub, bending it back and forth the way Mugen did.

Through his moaning, Jin failed to hear the lock unhitch and the door slide open. When he finally opened his eyes he was shocked by the sight.

Mugen leaned against the door with splatters of blood painting his body and clothes. His childish smirk widened as Jin came into his reddened view.

"You couldn't wait for me… unhh to get home?" Mugen grunted as he stepped forward into the room, letting the door slowly creak shut. With each step he slowly staggered, Jin felt every rake against his heart.

"S-Stop moving!" He crawled over the back of the couch, stumbling to the floor, and grabbed onto Mugen. Already entangled in Jin's warm grip, Mugen returned it.

"What the hell did you do?" Jin pulled the bloody button down shirt from Mugen's arms. The splatters of blood gradually stuck the fabric to his back. Once gently removed, Jin inspected the degree of damage.

His eyes fell into a saddened look with his arms crossed over his chest to latch onto his sides with a death grip. "It's not that bad," Mugen chuckled softly as he reached out for Jin. Jin let the hand brush against his cheek gently as he was pulled in for a much needed kiss.

Their lips met for only a moment but it was enough. They rested their foreheads together with a shared soft sigh. But Mugen still had that childish smirk on his face, that look that pierced through Jin and rung out his every thought.

"You're hard." Mugen pointed down to the obvious. Jin quickly pulled his pants up and returned his gaze to Mugen. The only thing he could think of was how someone had damaged this beautiful body. No, _his_ beautiful body.

Jin reached a hand out to trace his fingers over the shallow cuts and hallowed indents. "Who did this… why?" His voice held a low tone of swelling anger. Mugen quickly stepped back and held his hands up in defense. He knew how bad it was when Jin got seriously mad.

Jin motioned Mugen over towards the bathroom with the serious glare aimed towards the floor. Mugen reluctantly followed and began to wonder why he came back home like this.

"Sit." Mugen obeyed, sliding back on the stool and staring up at Jin. 'He's so cute when he's serious.' A wet towel brushed over Mugen's scarred chest, gradually wiping away the blood.

"Tell me, now Mugen." Mugen took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I was walking home and this guy… was joking with this couple. They were two men… I stepped in and he said some shit about you and…" Jin brushed back Mugen's blood matted hair.

"Do you always act on impulse? What if you got seriously hurt? If you didn't come home? What would I do?" Jin rested his head in Mugen's lap while gripping the light fabric of his pants. Boney fingers lined themselves in his long feathery locks of hair and gently stroked his head.

"But I did," came a soft, reassuring voice.

Jin bent his head up with small beads of tears running crystal trails down his cheeks. 'He's killing me…' Mugen cupped Jin face in his scratched hands and pulled his pain ridden lover up for a kiss.

The contact was like a wave of bliss washing over both of their bodies, lighting the fuel in their blood to set their veins pulsing fire throughout their whole system. A slight groan rose from Mugen's throat as Jin pressed their lips tighter together, bringing those long fingers up through his blood matted hair.

"Ah… you're hot." Jin pressed their foreheads together to get a better feel.

Mugen nuzzled their noses together and tugged Jin onto his lap. The slender legs slid mindlessly around his boney hips. "The fight got me heated. Help me cool off."

He rose from the stool with Jin wrapped around his waist. "W-Wait this will only make it worse-!"

The rest was hummed up Jin's throat to vibrate off his lips onto Mugen's as he was pilfered for another hot kiss. The wet tongue pushed through his lips, rubbing against his and sweeping against the roof of his mouth, exploring every inch of mouth Jin had to offer.

Mugen leaned against the wall for support and reached over into the bath, the knob was flicked to cold with a mist spraying down on their hot bodies. The only thoughts wandering through Mugen's head now were of Jin, how he had fought so mindlessly, for Jin, how he craved his devilish body every minute of the day. He needed Jin.

Jin entangled his fingers in Mugen's hair and tugged as he was slowly removed from his clothes.

Mugen leisurely removed each article of clothing to bask in beauty of Jin's milky skin. His hands found its way into Jin's loose jeans and gripped the firm ass.

Jin's body jerked against Mugen's. "You shouldn't be… Let me do it…" He offered in a hushed tone as he rested down on his feet. He wiggled his lithe hips free from the jeans and pressed his bare body against Mugen's sadly clothed one.

Mugen caught the groan creeping up his throat while Jin's cold fingers caressed down his body. They latched into the waist of his pants, gently grazing the skin below while he leaned up to trail kisses along Mugen's neck.

Mugen let out the contained moan, letting it curve off his lips into a melodious sound while he titled his head back. "Jin, I love you," he mumbled past the hum of the misting shower. He felt the flawless movements of the fingers dancing across his skin come to a stop.

The delicate touch was turned into a trembling, nervous grip of a clenched fist against his chest.

Mugen titled Jin's face up to his. He was still crying. Mugen wiped the tears away to kiss between Jin's eyes. He softly repeated again in a gentle tone, "I love you Jin." The trembling man in his arms came closer, now leaning against Mugen's scarred body for support.

"Mugen… I love you too. My life wouldn't be worth it without you in it." Stricken by the soft words, Mugen could only wind his arms around Jin's wet, dripping body and hold him tighter.

The water shimmered off his pale skin like a mirror where Mugen could see his reflection, torn and bleeding red torture over Jin's heart. He could feel Jin's heart beat against his own, quickening as their bodies tied tighter together.

"Uhnn… I want you." Jin whispered softly as he rubbed his body against Mugen's and forced him against the wall. "Let my body know that you're still here. That this isn't a dream." His face shined as it tilted up to Mugen's with that innocent look.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jin." Mugen framed Jin's face in his hands and kissed those tempting lips. He pulled away and smiled at Jin. Jin smiled back shyly with a brightly red painted face.

"Now can I enjoy my meal?" Mugen began to move his lips down Jin's body. His tongue lapped against the soft skin while he moved down, nibbling on the sensitive parts behind his ear and down his neck to his slanted, slim shoulder.

Jin tilted his head back and twisted his fingers in Mugen tangled mess of hair. His breaths came in short huffs and pants, the simple touch nearly causing his body to tumble over the edge and burst.

Mugen licked down the crease in Jin's chest and smiled at the soft touch against his tongue and lips. He came back up the same path and veered off to the side, catching the perk nub between his teeth, tugging at it lazily as his tongue swirled over the tip.

'He's never been so passionate before… hnn he knows I'm sensitive around my chest…' Jin hummed quietly in his head as Mugen teased his chest, still lapping like a puppy against the soft, flawless skin. He tugged at Mugen's hair and tilted his head back to let out a soft moan. 'That sound again…' His eyes filled with haze.

Mugen bit down on it, the sweet sound of Jin's moans flooding his ears. 'He hasn't whined like that ina while…' Mugen smirked and continued to ravish Jin's body.

His tongue dipped into Jin's navel and swirled around a bit till he moved down further to Jin's groin. Mugen brought his hands down to rub Jin's hips as he sank onto his knees.

"Muhgenn…" Jin whined softly as his grip tightened on the wet, tangled mess of hair, the pure anticipation of what would happen next pulsed waves of pleasure through his veins.

Hot breath swarmed over the head and down the length of Jin's cock to make his heart stop on the beat. An unconscious moan slipped through his lips in the sweet curve of his lover's name.

Mugen merely brushed his sweet lips over the head to be met with a beautiful shudder that rocketed through Jin's entire body. "Anxious, are we?" Mugen cupped his lips around the crown to drag his tongue over the entire head in a wide lap. His hand joined in to start a slow, tormenting stroke up and down Jin's hardened shaft. Jin's shuddering reaction to each movement set Mugen's body too ablaze, the sheer wait of being able to bury himself in the tight, pleasing body set before him nearly driving him insane.

He placed a kiss over the head as he took a deep breath, relaxing himself before he pinned Jin to the ground and ravished his body.

"What are you waiting for…?" Mugen glanced up at Jin's reddened face shrouded in dark long stray strands of hair. His lips curved into a grin. "I plan on lavishing your body until you can't think straight, why, any objections?"

Jin set his head back against the wall with a near silent moan. Mugen returned to his work and swallowed Jin nearly whole, slowly pulling his hand away farther down to cup it around the also hardened balls.

Jin jerked against Mugen as he was taken into the hot mouth. He yanked at the wet mesh of hair harder as his mind filled with a blaring white blaze. "Mugen, Mugen…" he called out over and over, swept under by a crashing wave of bliss.

Mugen licked the pre-cum beading at the head and decided he had teased his lover almost enough. He slid his free hand around Jin's thigh to get a firm grip on his ass and pulled the cheeks apart so he could slide his fingers down to glide them over the twitching ring of muscle. The man beneath his fingertips shuddered at the feel of the first finger prodding in. It was followed by a deep groan and the ring of muscle tightening around his finger. "Relax Jin," he called very softly against the head of Jin's cock.

Jin shuddered again and bit into his lower lip. "I-I can't, baka…!" He gasped as Mugen wiggled the rest of his finger in. He felt it rub back and forth against his inner walls, twisting in different directions until it stroked over that sensitive spot. Jin threw his head back with an angelic moan. He felt Mugen smiling around his cock.

Mugen dragged his tongue slowly over the hardened skin as he continued to slowly rub against that spot. "You're like my addiction…" he whispered very softly as he moved his head over to trail kisses along the milky, pale skin and suckle it until a bruise formed beneath his lips. He smirked at his mark and kissed it tenderly.

Clearly ridden by the dragged out torment, Jin tugged at the mess of hair between his fingers. He felt the warm breath wash over his skin as Mugen spoke against his inner thigh, "Turn around." The finger was withdrawn from his body so he could be tortured more.

He exhaled with Mugen's name while his legs trembled beneath his wait. He turned to face the wall with his hands spread out for support and took a very deep breath. Calloused hands made flawless moves up his inner thighs and spread them out a bit farther.

A low sound crept up Jin's throat and slipped out in a hushed whisper of a moan between his slightly parted lips that swirled in the air like a tormented, distant scream for release. His head fell against the cold dripping wall and his eyes drifted shut.

Suddenly the water ceased to pound against his back and shoulders, bounce off his skin to glitter in the faint light before striking the lightly swamped floor. He was pulled over his shoulder for a brief passionate kiss. "Bed?" He heard being called into his ear before those lips ventured to his neck to line it in feather like kisses.

Before he was able to answer, Jin was turned back to Mugen and lifted up with his legs around the boney, wide waist.

"W-Wait - !" Mugen silenced the warning with a kiss.

The tanned man steadily carried Jin back to their bed and threw them both atop of it, rolling over each other to end up splayed out half under Jin. He laced his fingers around the arm that draped over his collar bone and kissed his way up the arm until he reached the sweet lips. "Fuck…" It turned to something more ravenous that had Jin panting for a breath. With his boney fingers being tangled into the long damp hair, he found himself grinding up between the spread legs cradled around his waist. Mugen was losing it.

"Fu…k m…e…" Mugen let their lips part for a second to lightly brush them back together. "Hmm?" He hummed off Jin's soft lips. Again he pleaded in a low tone, "Fuc…k me… I need you in me Mugen…" With his heart beating against his chest, Mugen bent his head down to capture Jin's ear lode between his teeth. "Glad you asked~" Mugen whispered into the reddened ear.

Jin ran his fingers slowly down Mugen's chest to his stomach and waist. He tugged the button free and very slowly pulled the zipper down. "Jin." He could hear the need and urgency in Mugen's voice. So, he moved slower. Dragging forth the stiff erection and stroking it very delicately, rubbing and caressing every sensitive spot. "I… want this… in me. Mugen…"

Mugen pulled Jin's legs up onto his shoulders and gripped the flawless thighs. He bent down closer to steal a kiss. While stealing the honey sweet kiss, he nudged the tip up against the entrance and leaned into it. A small portion of the head slid in while the tight ring quickly tightened around him. He pulled that little bit out and slid in a bit further, rocking his body while steadily making his way deeper into Jin. Each movement made a sound from within Jin that made Mugen smirk. Each lewd sound the body he buried himself in made him want to drive deeper until he was riding Jin into the bed.

Lured by the seductive sounds, Mugen pulled out fully, rolling his hips forward until it sank the entire way in. He was swallowed deliciously to the hilt. Jin's back arched, tightening harshly around Mugen's throbbing cock, and an angelic, glass shattering, short scream pierced the musty air.

"Mugen, Mugen…" soon followed after in fleeting pleas. Jin released his tightened grip on the pillow and clawed his way up Mugen's body until their lips met for a brief kiss. In the straining position, Mugen ground against Jin's ass until he was forced back onto his back. "N-not there…uhnn!" Mugen thrust against the same spot again. The way Jin thrashed beneath him made a grin curve across his lips.

Jin gave a slight shudder as his tighten around Mugen and his eyes disappeared behind fluttering lashes. "Cu… I'm cumming…!" Mugen ground his teeth together at the unbelievable heat clenching down on him and drove in deeper and harder.

"Ahh- haaa n-no-!"

His sweat slickened body arched taut against Mugen's as the ecstasy washed waves over his body.

Mugen exhaled with Jin's name and swooped down for a sweet kiss, biting and tugging on the soft lips until he released the sheltered moan with his orgasm. It splatter up across their stomachs and Jin fell back to the damp covers to be attacked for another kiss. His tongue was already begging to re-explore Jin's mouth before the two met again in a sloppy wet kiss.

Mugen pulled free from his lover and continued, rolling his hips against Jin's and submerging himself to the base. "Quick, huh?" Jin took heavy breaths and let his head fall to the side.

"…shut up…"

After a low while of silent groans and precise thrusts from Mugen, Jin opened his lungs for a short inhale of a sharp moan. Clearly overwhelmed by the pleasure and forgetfully absent in the anger, Jin looked up at Mugen with glazed over eyes and a begging expression on his face with arms wide open.

Mugen had to swallow a deep groan as he laced his shoulder with the pale arms. The long fingers tangled in his hair again and clawed down his back with a surprisingly pleasurable sting of pain. Following the arms, the fine legs wound themselves tightly around Mugen's waist and held him tightly against himself.

"Deeper?" Mugen more insisted then asked.

His tanned skin danced over the pale plains as they lifted the pleasure drown, long haired man up into the beast's lap. Their eyes met in that instant while Jin threw his head back. "Jin…" was called very softly in the stuttering silence.

Mugen dug his elbows back into the bed for support but kept his light grip on the pale hips. "You look so sexy riding me," he commented with a groan. Jin quickened his pace and leaned forward to moan very softly into Mugen's ear as he gently pulled the dark hair, "More." With encouragement, Mugen thrust up to meet Jin and quickly drove deeper into the sweet constricting heat of Jin's body.

"Fuck… Cumming… I love you J-Jin—!"

Jin joined Mugen in orgasm, holding the hot throbbing cock deep within himself. Shuddering, trembling, drown in pleasure, they both called each others name into the vacant fleeting air of the apartment room.

Mugen's tight grip on Jin's hips loosened as he fell back against the damp covers. Jin steadied himself and opened his eyes to gaze down at Mugen. His view moved up the still dripping body.

"Mugen." He gently brushed his knuckles down the heated cheek and called again, "Mugen…?" He lifted his body free of the pleasurable grasp and tried to wake his lover.

Mugen didn't stir and his breaths grew ever more shallow with each passing second.

"Mugen!"

Fin (To be continued?)

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

I know I usually have a small story then sex, but my friend was complaining about it and refused to read it because it was mostly sex… So I added more of a storyline and even smuttier smex so he'll read it. Enjoy the story too. I think this sucked because I did it in sections but tell me please :]


	3. RockyRoad of Love

WheePartThree :] 

Dun-dun, he's out cold, non responsive and possibly sated. Dramatic, I know. What's going to happen? Don't ask me I haven't written it yet. Heh, enjoy :]

~Chapter3~

Jin searched for a pulse on Mugen's wrist. A faint thump vibrated through his fingers. He threw himself towards the phone and quickly dialed his friend's number, whom was luckily a doctor.

A subtle voice came to the phone. "Hello?" Jin took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. "Hello?" the gentle voice came again. Jin swallowed hard as he glanced back at Mugen.

"Yukimaru… get your ass over here," Jin replied in a shaky voice.

Yukimaru hummed into the phone, "Why?"

Jin reached back to brush aside the wet strands of hair the stuck to Mugen's forehead. "Obviously, something happened. Mugen won't wake up…" The voice on the other line suddenly hardened. "What happened? I'm coming over now."

Jin pulled on his black and white polka dotted boxers as he began to explain Mugen's fight and their evening. He set the phone on speaker and set it aside to see to Mugen. He removed the soaked comforter and laid Mugen on the cool sheets. A very soft sound left Mugen's slightly parted lips, "Jin…"

Jin froze for a moment as his name echoed in his ears. He leaned over the bed still entranced, brushing his lips very lightly against Mugen's forehead.

"Jin, are you there?"

Jin grabbed his phone and answered in a hushed exhale of an answer, "Yeah. His fever is rising..." In the background Jin heard a car door shutting. "Get a cold pack, I'll be right up." No sooner did Jin get the cold pack on Mugen's head did the door to their room open.

He went over to see Yukimaru in.

Yukimaru grabbed Jin by the arm and held him still at the door. "Let go, Yuki." Yukimaru tightened his grip and turned the shaken man around. He saw the stains streaking down the pale face from the tears. "You have to calm down for me." He felt Jin shake in his grip and stepped closer. Jin bore his teeth into his lip and nodded, leaving his gaze down at the wooden floor.

Yukimaru sighed and released Jin, following him back to the room. "Jin, get me some damp towels." Jin reluctantly left Mugen's side, releasing the heated, boney hand, and got a few light towels wet. He rung the fabric out and carried them back to the room. Yukimaru was testing Mugen's muscles and responses.

Jin waited for Yukimaru to finish and laid the towel over Mugen's chest and stomach. "Jin…" Jin ignored Yukimaru and stared at Mugen's shut eyes. "Jin…" Jin shot a look at Yukimaru. The doctor snickered and stroked the soft dark hair out of the pale face.

"Mugen is fine. Heat exhaustion weakened his body. Maybe having sex for nearly a month straight each night isn't a good idea." Jin looked at Yukimaru strangely. "How can you tell?" Yukimaru nudged the towel aside to point out the fresh and old, faded scratch marks etched across the toned flesh.

Jin blushed furiously. Something wrapped around his hand and entangled between his fingers under the jumbled mess of sheets.

"Well. Since he's fine, I'll be going." Yukimaru leaned over and kissed Jin on the forehead. Long fingers tangled in his hair to yank him away.

Jin let his gaze fall until he saw Mugen glaring through one eye at Yukimaru. "…" Yukimaru swallowed hard and slipped from the apartment room. Jin and Mugen were left staring at each other.

Mugen peeled the blankets off himself and let the cool pack slip off to the side as he sat up. His ran his free hand back through the long free locks of dark hair and kneaded behind Jin's ear. Jin purred softly and tightened his grip on Mugen's hand beneath the sheets.

"You should rest." Mugen nuzzled his head into Jin's neck and rested against him.

"Why were you crying…?" Mugen kissed Jin's neck softly, lapping his tongue across the skin with the urge to push Jin to the bed strangely not there.

"Because… you baka… You worried me…" Jin pushed Mugen back to the bed and placed the towels back over his chest and stomach, as well as the cold pack for his hot head.

Mugen stayed were he was put, staring blankly at flustered Jin through his tired eyes. "I always hurt you Jin…" He rested his body onto the plushy bed and squeezed Jin's hand. Jin squeezed back.

"Mugen, I love you. If it didn't hurt then it wouldn't be right." Jin smiled at his weakened lover.

Mugen half smiled and stared up at the ceiling, hazing eyes slowly starting to close.

"You okay Mugen?" Jin leaned over Mugen and felt his forehead again.

"Just tired..." Mugen pulled Jin over him and cuddled his body closer as he drifted asleep.

Jin nuzzled his head against Mugen and pulled on his messy dark hair.

"Don't fall asleep. We have to cool your body down." Jin pulled the blankets away, yes that he placed there, and looped Mugen's arm over his shoulder. He did his best to get Mugen to the bath even though his back ringed with pain. Each step forced the strings of pain to echo back and forth through his hips and back. Luckily, before he knew it, he was at the bath. Mugen rested on the side of it while Jin leaned over to turn the faucet on. Cool, soothing water streamed into the base and quickly filled it half way.

"A bath…?" Mugen questioned with so much enthusiasm.

Jin glanced at Mugen with a nod.

"Is there a problem?" Jin leaned over Mugen and gently shoved him in. (Can you gently shove someone?) Mugen shook out his wet hair and leaned against the wall, clearly drained of all his energy. His dark hair was strung behind his ears by Jin's long fingers.

Mugen smirked to himself, spying as Jin's kneeled over the edge of the tub to fix his hair. He reached his hand up and spread his fingers out along Jin's flat stomach. Jin glanced down and placed a kiss in the mess of dark hair. The hand on his stomach slyly hooked around his waist and quickly tugged him into the water.

Water splashed across the room and splattered on the cold floor. Jin shook out his long, wet, darkened hair and glared at Mugen. The beast snickered until he broke out into a laugh and threw his head back. Jin rubbed his nose and sighed heavily, bringing his hand up Mugen's body to latch onto his shoulder. His head rested on the prominent collar bone as his body laid out between Mugen's legs.

Mugen raised those legs until his knees broke the water's surface to cradled Jin's body. His chin rested on the soaking mess of long hair and his arms draped over his knees.

A good soak in the cooling water was probably what Mugen's body needed. After a small lapse of time, Jin brought his lips up to Mugen's forehead. He hummed softly and brushed back Mugen's dark nearly dry hair with his long fingers.

"Steadily dropping to normal… That's good." Jin smiled relieved and kissed Mugen on the cheek.

When he didn't respond, Jin noticed he was asleep. With a snicker he rose from the bath and stripped his soaking polka dotted boxers and started to dry off.

Meanwhile, Mugen roused from his sweet light dreams. He rubbed his head and glanced around. The first thing he saw was Jin naked with a towel loosely off his hips and his fine curves. From the thighs to his ass to his hips. Everything was so perfect. He crept forward in the water to place his head on the edge of the tub. His boney fingers wrapped around those perfect hips and kneaded around the bones. With a grip, Mugen leaned forward to drag his tongue down Jin's back and into the cleft above his ass.

Jin shuddered and let out a loud moan, clearly surprised by the feel. He glanced over his shoulders and nudged his glasses back onto his nose as a smirk crept across his lips.

"We can't Mugen. You're body is too weak and I can't endure riding you." He turned fully to Mugen and knelt by the tub.

His long fingers framed Mugen's cute pouting face. Jin noticed he looked adorable with his hair wet and straight as it gently brushed over his shoulders.

"You do me." Jin was shocked at the suggestion. Then, thinking back to how cute he was even with his rough stubble that a devilish grin replaced the stunned open mouth.

He shook his head violently and rested his temple on his palm.

"Keh, you can't seriously be thinking that Jin. I wouldn't let you." Mugen laughed under his breath as Jin's face flamed up red.

"It's not the same anyway…" He replied.

Mugen rubbed his nose and leaned in a bit closer to Jin. Their lips were nearly inches away and the tips of their noses brushes together. Jin's lips parted slightly and his eyes narrowed. Mugen slanted his head to the side as his hands crept into the long wet hair. Mugen gently pulled Jin's lips against his own. His tongue found his way through the soft lips and rubbed against Jin's, pulling the gentle, uncontrollable moan from his throat in the sweet sound only Jin could make.

Jin quickly pulled his lips away and turned his head to the side.

Mugen pressed his fingers to the pale cheeks and pulled Jin back for another kiss. The lips pressed against his own obediently parted, allowing for the tour through the sweet caverns of the hot mouth.

Mugen ran his fingers down Jin's arm to his hand, flipping it over and tightly entangling their fingers.

"M-Mugen…!" Jin hardly managed as his mouth was ravaged.

Mugen licked his lips and let Jin take a short breath. "What?"

He had that snarky tone to his voice again that made Jin sigh heavily in defeat.

"Jin." Mugen pulled Jin's eyes to his own. "You know that my body gets hot when I'm inside you. No matter what damn position we're in. And, I'm going to hm… make love to you. Now stop trying to back out."

Jin pulled a towel around Mugen's waist and helped him out of the tub as it drained. He was just quiet…

"Mugen. Why did you say it like that? Its not like you. And it makes it hard to resist…" Jin nuzzled his head against Mugen's shoulder and gently kissed his neck.

The boney fingers ran up through his hair and cradled his head to the tanned skin.

"Does it matter? C'mon, I can't wait much longer." Mugen raised an eyebrow and glanced down between them.

'_Does that mean he wants something more then physical…?' _Jin smiled at the thought and looked where Mugen was.

"… A blow job… Or nothing." He stated bluntly.

Mugen scratched his head and groaned.

"Mhn… Jin really…"

Jin tilted his head back and pressed his forefinger to his tongue. "Don't you like being in my mouth. Being licked and sucked and-" He ran his tongue over the tip of his finger. "Simply caressed and rubbed by my soft, wet tongue?"

Mugen swallowed hard before pinning Jin to the wall. He grazed his teeth over the collar bone and traced his tongue along it, smirking at the soft sounds that came from Jin's throat.

"W-Wait… Let me taste you." Jin pulled Mugen's lips away from his body and sank to his knees. His treat was hidden beneath the thin layer of fabric of the shorts he threw on Mugen before Yukimaru arrived. He latched fingers around the button and popped it undone. No sooner did the fabric hit to wet floor did Jin have his lips around the hard length and was already at the base. His tongue worked to hard skin while he sucked and tormented Mugen by the quick, precise movements.

Mugen laid his arm against the wall and rested his head on it as he couldn't resist panting at the sudden heat wrapped around his length. His other hand gripped the back of Jin's head to cushion it from the wall every time he couldn't help but thrust deeper into his mouth.

Jin pulled back to lick his lips and quickly wrapped his lips back around the hard, throbbing shaft which was thrust deep into his throat.

Mugen pulled at Jin's hair as his body shuddered. Jin went with the motion of the hand and pulled away. Cum splattered up his face and dripped off his glasses. Mugen sank to his knees and licked it off the glass. Then, off Jin's nose, working his way down to the lips to kiss so sweetly as he would when he was sated and still recovering.

"That was fast." Jin stated bluntly once again. He pulled his glasses off and set them on the counter near the sink. His hands ran back through the unruly dark brown hair and pulled Mugen back in for a kiss. The other submitted and laid his body against Jin's. The long fingers in his hair traveled down his back and held his body tightly against the slighter, pale one.

"Urusai… Help me to the bed… I can't move anymore." Mugen groaned and yawned, strangely enough, at the same time. Jin kissed his forehead and just sat there with the other cuddled against him.

"Jin…?" Mugen nuzzled his head against Jin's neck, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive skin and making Jin purr.

"Shh. Just be quiet for once." Jin pulled a towel around Mugen and set his head back against the wall.

His eyes fell shut behind dark lashes and he found himself loving the solace feel of the other body pressed silently to his.

- - - - - - Yay…. No sex… That's sad :  
- - - - - - Heads up for next chapter if I get to it Mugen buys a (Beeps) for Jin and is too (Beeps) to give or tell Jin about it. Jin finds it and (Beeps) Mugen.


End file.
